You Will Say Yes, Rey
by TheLadyInBlackAndPink
Summary: TROS SPOILERS! This story takes place during their battle of the Death Star wreckage. What if Ben Solo hadn't turned and Kylo Ren lives? Rey finds herself at the mercy of the most sinister man in the galaxy - Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, and he will not be denied this time. Is he a complete monster? Will he ever be redeemed now? Trigger warnings apply for violence and use of force.
1. A Lonely Scavenger

"You will say yes, Rey. You _**will **_join me."

Rey was currently fighting with Kylo Ren on the wreckage left by the Death Star. Dark energy was very strong in the air here. It pulled at the Darkness within them. Rey fighting to resist, while Kylo Ren was giving in, letting it make him stronger.

After a long fight, Kylo Ren managed to knock Rey down. He had his lightsaber drawn on her. "This is it. This is where our battle ends, Rey. Give in. Join me." Using the concentrated dark energy swirling around them, he projected his will in her mind, pulling and seducing her to bend to the dark side, to _**his **_side. He didn't care what Palpatine wanted, only what he desired.

Rey grunted and groaned as she struggled hard, putting up a bitter fight to break free from Ren's grasp. She could hear him inside of her mind.

_I feel your heart, Rey. I __**know **__you are drawn to me. I know you want to stop fighting and give in. You want peace, Rey, and that is what I offer you. __**Give in. **_

_**No!**__ I won't do it. _

There was too much tension and pull. Rey blacked out from the exertion. She collapsed, falling back and down. Kylo Ren sensed it in the Force and caught her before she made impact with the metal surface.

_I've got you, Rey. Always. _

A day later, Rey woke up. She came to slowly, groggily. Her head pounded with the aching pain of an overexerted muscle. "Ouch." She complained to herself as her eyes fought to open.

She looked around. She'd felt this place before. "Oh no." She breathed. _I'm back in Ren's quarters. I'm back on his destroyer. How did I get here? What happened? _

She looked around, confused. She last remembered confronting Ren inside the Death Star over the Wayfinder, which he rudely crushed in front of her. Anger rose up through her.

"Awake?" Kylo Ren was in the doorway, looking as dark and imposing as ever. He took off his helmet. Rey looked away. His was the last face she wanted to see right now.

"No, I'm obviously in some sort of terrible nightmare." She bit back with rarely displayed sarcasm.

"Is it that bad?" Ren asked, seriously.

Her eyes widened and she turned back to face him. "Of course!"

More clarity came gradually back to Rey and she looked around. She'd felt in the Force that she was back in his quarters, but now she could see that she was in his sleeping area. This was an area she'd been spared visiting her last time here. To her surprise, she wasn't restrained in anyway, besides the physical weakness and pain she felt.

Gathering up all of her will, she forced herself to sit up. Grunting and wincing at the pain in her entire body after the fight between their bodies and minds - every molecule of her felt like it hurt.

"Easy. Careful. You've had a hard battle." Ren cautioned. His dark voice betraying his gentle words. The same tone she'd heard from him during the interrogation: a terrifying memory.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"The splitting pain in my head says differently."

"That was your doing. You fought me. You fought your origins, our bond in the Force, your destiny."

"You don't know a goddamn thing about my destiny, so don't lecture me on what it is."

"I do, Rey. I've seen it. You've even seen it for yourself, in the Death Star. Embrace who you were always meant to be." Kylo insisted. "You can't keep denying it. Let me help you. I want to help you transition to the dark side. I didn't have a kind Master to guide me along my path to the dark side. I will ensure that you do." He came closer to Rey, kneeling down beside her bed.

"Oh, yeah, right. A gentle one, you are. I've had enough taste of your _**kindness.**_ Thank you." Rey tasted blood in her mouth from her cracked lips.

Kylo Ren reached forward and Rey flinched, frozen in place. She told herself it was his Force energy doing it and not her panic. With a blackened leather gloved hand, he gently wiped away the drops of blood pouring through the split open skin of her bottom lip.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as waking up here, with you." She pointed her sharp words at him, hoping to cause hurt.

He kept his fingers there and closed his eyes. Rey watched him as he looked calm. She tried not to stare at his constantly perfectly placed hair. He smirked as he heard her thoughts and she had half a mind to smack him. Damn the consequences and the fact that she was weakened and a hundred stormtroopers could be summoned against her.

Rey was shocked as a strange sensation came over her. She'd done healing before, but she'd never been healed with the Force. Ben Solo was using his life energy to mend her broken lip. Rey could feel the skin slowly stitching itself back together with the Force. Slowly, the pain started to ease, fading away.

When he was done, her lips were like brand new - completely healed. In better shape than the dry, chapped shape they'd been in before their fight. They were now velvety soft to the touch, as he took his thumb off and she raised her hand to brush her fingers against it.

A smirk pulled at the corners of his own lips. He looked seriously into her eyes. "I meant it when I told you I meant you no harm. I only wanted you here, by my side."

With his last words, anger flared up in her. "I refuse to stand by Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and watch as he takes over the entire galaxy!"

A flash fell over his eyes and they darkened. "I've told you before. You know it. I can take whatever I want, even more so as Supreme Leader."

Dark Force rolling off of him made Rey shiver. It was as if the room had just dropped tens of degrees.

Rey raised her hands to demonstrate her next bold words. "Why am I not restrained?"

"I don't need to physically restrain you with shackles, Rey." This was all the answer he offered.

Kylo Ren stood up and came closer to her. In her battle weakened state with a pounding headache, he could easily pin her down with his dark energy in the Force. Though she willed it in her mind, she wasn't able to outwardly struggle beneath his invisible grip. She found talking just as futile of an exercise.

He watched, taking in her weakness, and desire to struggle but inability. He knelt down next to her head, as she now rested it against the luxuriously soft pillow on the bed again. Reaching out a gloved hand, Ren was able to find access into Rey's innermost thoughts.

_Get out of my mind, Ben. Let me go. You know you want to. _

_Actually, I don't. This is what I want. You here with me, joining me, ruling beside me. _

_Keep dreaming._

_You're full of such strong fear. You think I'll be harsh and it'll be painful like last time, before I knew how bonded we are._

_So far, that wouldn't be an incorrect assumption on my part._

_Rey… I'll say it as many times as needed. I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me. I will never lie to you. I'll make this an easy, pleasant turn to the dark side. It doesn't have to hurt. Soften your heart to me, Rey. I know you're tired - so tired. I __**feel **__it. Rest here as long as you need. You'll have everything you need and want. I'll fight for you. I'll protect you._

_Stop! What I want is to see my friends again! _

Rey could feel the Darkness swirling inside of her heart. She felt that familiar, easy, thoughtless pull to the abyss.

_Friends? Rebels? Traitors? Do they even care about you? _

Before she could respond, Ben was finding a memory in her mind. He pulled the memory up and replayed it to her.

_Poe was back. He was furious with her. As soon as he saw her, he was yelling at her. He was rubbing the mistake of damaging BB8 in her face, accusing her of being careless with him and shaming her for how damage he was - as if she hadn't already saw and felt bad. Next, he was telling her off for not being out there and fighting with them. When she looked to Finn for backup and support, he flatly agreed with Poe, taking the stance against her easily. _

_You mean these __**friends**__? Who didn't even understand that damaging BB8 was an accident. Who didn't even care to ask why it happened? Would they have understood, even if you'd been given the chance to tell them? Friends, who held no concern for your training in the Force? Who just wanted you out there to use your power to easily win their battles? _

_They'll never understand you. They'll never understand the Force or how important training in it is. You'll never have the bond with them that you have with me. We're bonded by the Force, Rey, by our conflict. The Force means for us to be together, a dyad. _

Rey shed a tear as she remembered how painful that memory was of Poe not warmly greeting her, happy to see her after their battle, but rather threw out angry yells of accusation and shame. The bitter feeling of her reaching out to Finn for support and being denied it. Rey acutely remembered how alone she felt.

Ren sensed it. How lonely she was feeling again, let down by her "friends." He summoned up his feelings for her, their bond.

_You don't have to be alone anymore, Rey. You've spent your entire __**lifetime **__alone, due to Palpatine's actions. Join me, Rey. Take my hand. I __**promise **__with everything in me that you'll never be alone again. The Force joins us in a way that no other connection can match. I'll __**always **__be here in the Force with you. This is the close bond you have so desperately searched and hoped for your __**entire **__existence, Rey. Don't make yourself feel alone anymore. _

Tears were more freely falling from her eyes, her face still frozen still. Ren looked down, studying them, before wiping them away. Rey didn't have a response.

_I see your pain, Rey. I feel it. Come to the dark side, rule with me, ease the pain you've been feeling your whole life. Even if you don't come to the dark side, stay here with me. Be free from the loneliness you've always felt eating away at your starving soul. It will continue to eat you up from the inside out for the rest of your life, unless you let our bond free you from it. Stop doing all of this on your own. Be with me._

Kylo Ren lowered his hand, gradually easing his grip on Rey, allowing her movement and speech again. He sat across from her on a chair and looked over at her on the bed. She sat up slowly. Shakily.

Tears were flowing down her face, as they had been in the throne room after their battle against the guards, when Kylo Ren made her confess that her parents were nobody. He broke her down then, saying she was nothing. Then, he rebuilt her saying she wasn't nothing in his eyes. It hadn't worked then, nor in the interrogation, but it was working now.

The difference being that she was so tired and weary from long battles, from her friends letting her down, and had so much more connection to Ben now. Rey was too weak from a long journey and the hardest battle yet fought against Kylo Ren. The deeply sharp pain of loneliness flooded her heart.

Tears streaming down her face, she nodded. Her hand reached up to brush them back, as more fell, christening her acceptance. Kylo Ren breathed out a deep sigh of relief. All of his hard work had paid off this time. As he looked at Rey, he was struck with a sharp pain of guilt. The light was pulling at his heart again, seeing Rey like this.

He stepped closer and, in her state, she flinched. Her movement intensified his guilt, igniting it like a match to kindling wood. "Shhh." A comforting sound escaped his lips, a sound unfamiliar to both of their ears. _What is she doing to me? _He found it harder to escape the light around her.

Giving in himself, he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body, which was broken from the inside out. "Your days of feeling so lonely are over, Rey. I'm with you, always." He placed a kiss on top of her head.

He sensed the pain inside of Rey. The pain inside of her head as it ached, the pain throughout her body - exerted from their fight, the pain in her heart at the choice she had made and the conflict within her.

Reaching out through the Force, he connected with life energy. He placed a hand on Rey's forehead and concentrated on easing the pain. In time, she felt all of her pain gently lift away - physical, mental, and emotional. She looked up at Ben with questions in her eyes.

"I don't like seeing you in pain, Rey. That's not why I brought you here. I brought you here for this, for us." He hugged her tighter to him. She clung to him and let all of her held back tears flow out, dripping down onto Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's perfectly pressed uniform.


	2. Dinner for Two?

Kylo Ren didn't mind as Rey's outpouring of tears dripped onto his perfectly pressed cloak. He just held her, making good on his promise to be there for her. Meanwhile, Rey was torn at her choice. She'd resisted the dark side and Kylo ren for so long, it was painful to lose. Desperate for comfort, she clung onto him tighter.

He rubbed her back, easing her conflicted pain he knew so well. "It's okay, Rey. All the strife and struggling between us is over. You may rest easy here for now."

Kylo Ren eased up his embrace and looked at Rey's tear streaked face. "Stay here, if you want to rest."

Rey nodded.

"Alright then. I have to go back. My ship needs me. Sleep easy here. No one will dare hurt you. You're safe."

Hearing that from the threat she'd been fighting and running from felt strange. Though, she couldn't deny that she felt safer no longer actively fighting against and evading Kylo Ren.

Before exiting, he turned back to look at her. His expression was darker. "I'll know if you try to leave, Rey. I'll sense it through our bond in the Force." With that warning, he left.

Rey was left trying to process her situation practically. She was never turning to the dark side. _Hell no. _What she could do right now is take advantage of the moment to rest her aching and weakened body.

With a few grunts of pain, she gently made her way back to lay down on the bed. She couldn't deny it was the single most luxurious bed she'd ever seen, let alone slept in. It wasn't particularly elaborate, more minimalistic like much of the ship. It was the fabrics that were nice. She hadn't even known fabric could feel this soft as she felt the bamboo sheet between her thumb and pointer finger.

It was all black, of course. His pillow case, sheets, blanket - all black. It felt like drowning in a galaxy void of stars. She let out a deep sigh before sleep had its way with her, taking her under in its pull.

Kylo Ren was distracted from his daily tasks of running the First Order, not that he showed it. His mind was hyperventilate on the Force, checking for any feeling that Rey was trying to leave. He was almost sure she would. He was surprised when she didn't.

He got back to her as quickly as he could, which was unfortunately still several hours later. He was nervous as he walked back to his room. As much as he had so badly wanted Rey to join him, he had little idea of where to go now that he actually had her with him. He didn't want to mess it up.

His heart raced as he entered his sleeping quarters. She was peacefully out. The only sound filling the room was her measured breathing. She began to snore slightly and he smirked, surprised to learn that little detail about her.

He sat down on the chair across from the bed again and she could instantly feel his Force energy near. She jolted awake with a startled sound, on high alarm. With adrenaline, she shot to sit up.

Kylo Ren looked slightly disturbed by her reaction. "Are you that alarmed by my presence?" His brows scrunched in confusion.

Rey couldn't believe the audacity he had to ask such a ridiculous question. "Yeah, I'm a little on edge, considering you've fought me several times, captured and tortured me before, and hunted me around the galaxy." Her voice was incredulous. Her brown eyes were wide.

The light in Kylo Ren felt very disturbed by that. The dark side of him wanted to revel in her fear, thinking she should be afraid of him. However, as too often happened around her, the light side finally won.

"I don't want you to fear me, Rey."

"Yes, well, I didn't want you to find me and crush the Wayfinder." Her anger rose up.

He sensed her anger. _**Good. **_"It's okay to feel angry, Rey."

She scoffed. "Well, thanks for your _permission. _I was really holding out for that."

She felt his own anger rise and decided to look down at the ground, not feeling up to a battle while recovering.

At her submissive look, Kylo Ren was brought to awareness of his wrath and eased it back down, realizing he was scaring her right now.

Silence fell between them as they looked at different parts of the room.

"You're surely very hungry. Would you like something to eat?" He asked, trying to break up the tension.

Rey looked over at him, unsure if she could trust his dinner invite. However, as she thought about it, he had the least motive in the galaxy to poison her. If he wanted her knocked out, he'd proven that easy with the Force. He by all accounts didn't want her dead. Once again, he would be just as alone as she had been on Jakku.

She looked at him and settled on trying for a bit of humor between them.

"Do you have a menu?" She smirked, hoping to connect with him on a more human level. It worked.

Just a hint of a smirk pulled at his mouth. "Not an updated one, I'm afraid. I can list you tonight's specials, however?" He played back.

Rey was actually enjoying the person she found behind the mask. She imagined this was like what Ben Solo had been, before darkly serious Kylo Ren took over. She brought back a spark of life to Ben Solo that had been extinguished years ago.

"Go ahead, then." She agreed.

Kylo Ren walked over to the bed and Rey instinctively flinched, hating herself for it immediately afterwards. Ren's eyes looked troubled at that. He took off a black leather glove, like he did when they had met through the Force on Ahch-To in the cave. He reached out his real, warm unguarded hand to Rey. He held it out, inviting her to hold it.

This reminded Rey so much of the cave and the warmth she'd felt between them then. Those warm, tender moments seemed so long ago now. Rey reach out from where she was sitting up, under the blanket, and took his bare hand. Hand to hand, they looked each other in the dark brown eyes.

Their eyes sparkled towards one another and neither could deny how good a small act such as holding hands felt. Kylo Ren told her about all the different foods they had onboard. Officers got a wide array of choices and Kylo Ren got the most. Nearly anything Rey wanted, he could get her.

She was starving and having been denied good food all of her life, it all sounded amazing. She was practically drooling. Then, she realized there were far too many choices and all of the new options were very overwhelming.

Kylo Ren sensed the confusion and overwhelmed feelings rise up in her. He squeezed her hand just a little tighter. "Hey, it's okay. I'll get my favorite and we can have it together, alright?" He ducked his head down, looking into her eyes for approval.

Rey nodded, thinking that sounded fantastic. In very little time, they had hot food brought to them. When they were brought in by his staff, they were sat down on a small table in his quarters. He got up and waved his hand as an invite for her to join.

Rey tried to slowly get up, grunting with the effort. Her pain had subsided during the healing, but was coming back. As if, her body refused to be permanently healed by the dark side of the Force.

Kylo Ren noticed and frowned. He rushed to catch her, just as her knees buckled and she nearly collided with the smooth, white, cold flooring. Sensing her impending fall with the Force, his hands were already under her. "There. I've got you. Easy." He soothed.

Rey put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself and he kept an arm around her as he walked her over to the table to eat. The steaming food smelling delectable. They were meat dishes, which Rey couldn't identify, given her limited experience with meat. However, they smelled and tasted better than any food she could have ever imagined existing. She settled into her chair and wasted no time in diving in full force - scarfing the food into her mouth.

Kylo Ren wasn't wearing his mask, as he usually didn't with Rey, knowing she preferred it off. His eyebrow raised as he gawked in awe of the scavenger ravaging her plate. He had barely taken both gloves off, lifted the silverware, and started to cut into his, while she was approaching halfway done.

Her silverware remained untouched as she picked up the fillet of meat with her hands. She also used her hands to eat the veggies and rice underneath. She stirred the soup with her finger before lifting the bowl and drinking from it.

Kylo Ren sat frozen for a good five minutes, watching the raw scene unfold before him. He let out a laugh that Rey had never heard from him and it made her heart flip - in a good way. He temporarily abandoned the idea of his own eating, putting his silverware down. He folded his hands, resting his chin on them, enjoying the sight.

Rey perked up over the meat currently held in her hand and looked at him with confusion. "What's so funny?" She asked, bewildered.

"You. Just you." He laughed and for just a moment there was just Ben Solo. There was no Supreme Leader Kylo Ren leading the First Order to dominate the galaxy. Just Ben Solo on a fancy date with a girl he was enamored with, thoroughly enjoying her quirks.

Rey smiled. Her mouth was a greasy mess. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and noticed how dirty her hands were. She went to instinctively wipe them on her clothes. He stopped her with the use of the Force.

"Ah - napkins. We have napkins here." He got up, cloak flaring as he did. It made him look just as impressive as it was designed to. He picked up a folded cloth napkin from the table, before squatting down. He dapped the oily mess around her deep pink lips.

Rey watched him work, fascinated at how gentle he could be. He nodded his head towards her hands, ushering her to give them to him. She obliged and offered them up. He carefully wiped up all the grease and mess. "Napkins. We use napkins. Very important." He held up a new fresh one and placed it in her newly clean hand. He took his seat again, finally starting to eat his food before it went cold.

Now it was Rey's turn to gawk in awe at him. He put his silverware back down. "What?"

"You were so gentle just then." Rey ventured cautiously.

Ben - Kylo Ren - shook his head. "Would you rather I not have been?"

"No… just surprised me is all."

Kylo Ren shrugged before looking down and returning to his meal. He got a few more bites in before he noticed Rey was back to manhandling her food. He gave a soft chuckle and another head shake.

"No silverware on Jakku?"

"Not necessary. Just another thing to wash and washing is difficult when clean water to drink is hard to come by."

Kylo Ren understood a little more how privileged his life was in comparison to hers. He didn't have to think about conserving water or washing dishes.

He got up and brought his chair and plate closer to hers. Meanwhile, she was drinking her glass of clear, crisp water like she was back on Jakku; in seconds it was gone, depleted. He realized how he had forgotten to offer her water when they got back from their battle and she was dehydrated. He mentally kicked himself for overlooking such a crucial detail. _Dammit, Kylo Ren! _

He snapped and instantly his wait staff standing in the far corner was attending to him. "Yes, sir?"

"Another glass of water. Bring a pitcher as well." He spoke authoritatively, demandingly. He hadn't bothered to look away from his food.

"_**Please.**_" Rey added at the end, with emphasis, looking at the waiter in the eyes.

Taken aback, the stormtrooper stammered. "Uh… yes. Right away, Supreme Leader and madam."

Kylo Ren slowly turned his gaze towards her. "Don't." His voice was darker now, dripping with warning. "Don't ever do that again, Rey."

She furrowed her brows. "Do what? Be polite to someone else? Have manners? I know enough to know there's more important manners than knowing which fork to use." Her tone was serious too, meeting his challenge.

With a roar, Kylo Ren shot up out of his seat. Rey just watched. Ren reminded himself he was trying to be _less _scary towards her and resumed his place sitting. "Look, I… I just can't have you undermining me on my ship, to my people."

"I don't see how saying please leads to mutiny, Ben."

He flinched at the name but knew she insisted on it. He returned to eating, as did she. Silence fell between them for several more bites.

"It looks weak, Rey." It's all he offered before taking another bite of meat off his fork.

"I don't care how it looks." She offered between handfuls of rice shoveled in her mouth.

"Obviously." He side eyed her like he did Hux.

A few seconds later, he sighed. He moved closer to her.

"Here. Use silverware, it helps make it less messy."

Rey raised an eyebrow at that.

Ben breathed, almost flustered in embarrassment if he didn't have to be such a cold badass all the time. "Uh… um, I did not mean it to sound that sexual." He clarified.

"Uh huh." She agreed skeptically.

He pushed all of those thoughts out of his mind, temporarily.

"Here." He handed her the handle of her fork. He got up and stood behind her, reaching down to hold her hands. "Hold it like this."

She felt his body heat so near to her and strangely it made her shiver. He smirked at that. "Cold?" 

She ignored his question and began eating as he had shown, with the fork and knife and spoon for the soup. He was a good teacher, at least towards her, she had to admit. He looked pleased as she figured out her way around the new, fancy utensils.

She found eating soup with a spoon to be frustrating as hell. "Ugh! This is the most slow, pointless method of eating soup ever!" She abandoned her spoon and scooped up her bowl, slurping it loudly.

"Baby steps." Kylo Ren reminded himself aloud.

In a few minutes, the waiter returned with their water. He gave Rey her new glass and set the pitcher down for them. He bowed at the waist. "Anything else, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren?"

Kylo Ren waved him away with the flick of his hand. "That is all. You're dismissed."

Rey stopped eating to look pointedly over at Ben. She kept her disagreement off her face but reached out through the Force.

_Say it, please? For me? Can I have just this smallest gesture? _

Ben sighed. He didn't tear his focus from his food. "Thank you."

The stormtrooper stammered again, stunned. "...You're most welcome, Supreme Leader."

_See? That was fun! _

_Slurp your soup. _

Rey smiled as she took a long drink of the pure water.

_Baby steps, Ben. _


End file.
